starwarsforcesofdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano was a female Togruta Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. History In 21 BBY, she finished patrol and ran to a jedi ceremony. She was contacted by Anakin who asked what's taking her so long. Ahsoka explained that she just finished patrol and kept running. Meanwhile, Anakin went up to Yoda and said Ahsoka is coming soon because he knows the ceremony is very important to her. Yoda says she deserves the honor. As Ahsoka was running, she heard screams of terror and citizens running. She was afraid but gathered up her courage and ran to the rescue. She hid and saw an Aleena woman and her child running for their lives against a rampaging loadlifter, to her horror. Right before it killed them, Ahsoka used the Force to smash a crate into it. Then she took out her lightsabers. Meanwhile, Anakin told Yoda not to worry and Ahsoka'll be there. She smiled when she saw water leaking form a pipe, dived under the loadlifter's legs, bounced on his head and cut the pipe. She landed on the floor right when it was destroyed. She turned off her lightsabers and the Aleena mother and child thanked her. She asked if they were all right and patted the child's head. Then she remembered the ceremony and ran off. Yoda told Anakin to trust her and Anakin said he does right when Ahsoka arrived. Anakin asked her what happened and that she was late and Ahsoka said there were unexpected complications. Yoda said she's humble and brave and more mature. He then said he has shown growth and is on the way to becoming a jedi knight and gave her a Padawan braid. She thanks Yoda and Anakin said he's proud of her. In 19 BBY, she walked up to Senator Padmé Amidala and said she just finished securing the perimeter of the building and the outside is clear. Padmé appreciates her helping out and it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she hung around because some people don't want the negotiations with the Arthurian delegates to happen. Ahsoka thanked her but said it wasn't her place to mingle with senators. Then she realized that the table was set with utensils and the Arthurian delegates never used them and might find it offending. She notified Padmé and she asked the aide (secretly Cato Parasitti) about what happened. The aide took a blaster and attempted to shoot Padmé and Ahsoka. Ahsoka grabbed Padmé and they fell over the table. Ahsoka put out a table to deflect the shots. She asked Padmé if Cato's on the guest list and Padmé said she's not. She watched Cato come closer. Then she came out and took out her lightsabers and deflected the shots. One of the shots deflected on Cato and she fell. She was shocked to see that the aide was really Cato Parasitti and Padmé told her there was a bomb under the table. She told Padmé to send it to her. She cut a hole in the table with the bomb and used the force to throw it out the window. After Cato was defeated by Padmé, Ahsoka said she reminded her of Anakin. Since the negotiations had to be cancelled, Ahsoka told Padmé that she she would stay because she didn't want to see the food be wasted. Appearences *"The Padawan Path" *"The Imposter Inside" *"Teach You, I Will" *"The Starfighter Stunt" *"Unexpected Company" *"A Disarming Lesson" *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: May the Force be with Us Cinestory Comic'' Gallery S1 E11 Yoda & Ahsoka (2).jpg S1 E11 Yoda & Ahsoka.jpg S1 E11 Ahsoka & Yoda.jpg Ashoka destroys droid.jpg|Ahsoka defeats the droid Anakinashoka.jpg|Ahsoka and Anakin Padme forces of destiny.png|Ahsoka and Padmé S2 E15.jpg Category:Females Category:Galactic Republic Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Togruta Category:Characters